24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed government agents
Title of this page I don't mind doing the link-updating, but can we change the title of this page to just "Unnamed government agents"? The intro paragraph shows that it also excludes secret service, so it seems arbitrary to specify about CTU in the title of the article. Also, we don't have "unnamed non-medical non-news reporting civilians" - the inclusion criteria can go in the intro paragraph, rather than the article's title surely?Acer4666 20:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yep that's always bothered me too... I'd like a bot to help with this if possible because it involves a lot of tedious work. I'm still sort of wondering if Proudhug had a specific reason, that still might stand, for labeling the page this way. But if there is no reply in a reasonable amount of time I'd support the move. 21:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Cool cool, we'll wait and hear--Acer4666 21:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, the page was created before the Secret Service page, so at the time it was only necessary to differentiate from CTU agents. You're absolutely right about the need to move it now, though, Acer. Good call! --proudhug 03:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : My idea of a bot for this is wishful thinking, so we'll get it done the old-fashioned way. Acer4666, after you do the Page+Talk Page moves, please temporarily paste the content back on the history-free redirect so viewers can still read the entries in the interim until all the links are updated wiki-wide. Then, when Special:WhatLinksHere is empty for the old page, I'll delete it. : Also, when we go through to fix these links, please remember to keep the underscoring instead of the spaces in the link. It should look like this HS field agent because I've experienced many problems when the underscores are left out. 06:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) FBI Somewhere I remember asking Proudhug if it would make sense to migrate FBI out of here. I do recall you saying yes, and I still think it's a good idea. (I can't find the conversation, apologies.) During this move would be the ideal time to do it, too. Any thoughts? 07:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :here it is - I count 12 non-FBI and 8 FBI, not sure if it's strictly necessary but I suppose it would tidy it up to just have really miscellaneous people on this page and separate out all the recurring agencies that played a major part in the show--Acer4666 07:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: The other recurring ones, like NEST and Homeland and federal marshals, are wayy too small to warrant their own pages. So do you agree a new page should be pasted with the FBI guys when we move this stuff? 21:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, i agree! my counting was a bit off, think there's 13 and 9, which I think are big enough numbers to warrant their own page. I will get around to this move (&new page create) soon, have been a bit busy but will hopefully find time in the near future--Acer4666 23:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Want me to do it when I get a sec? 00:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, yeah if you don't mind doing it go ahead! Whoever gets the time first--Acer4666 16:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) FBI staffer Did Steve Lanza have lines? I didn't think he did. --proudhug 03:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, he just said something like "Here ya go" as he handed a file to Mizelli. And he was credited. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) He's listed as uncredited on our page. --proudhug 08:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : He wasn't credited, but it doesn't matter since the line and the presence of a decent picture qualify him. 15:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? I swear I saw his name. Damn, memory loss. Guess I was exposed to the pathogen along with Jack Bauer. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Image issues Some time back, I uploaded new versions of the images for N.E.S.T. Tech 2, FBI agent 2, and Burnett's federal marshal. On two separate machines with different browsers, however, all I'm seeing are the old images being awkwardly stretched to fit the new resized dimensions of the ones I uploaded. So basically they only got crappier. When I click to the file pages themselves, everything shows up fine though. Anyone else seeing this? And if possible, any fixes come to mind? If there aren't any responses I'm just going to delete them and re-upload to a different filename. 00:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Bump. 03:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also getting the "awkwardly stretched" images on all three cases. I'm using Mozilla Firefox, for what it's worth. Thief12 04:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks for that input Thief. Given that you were the person who uploaded two of the original versions of the files in question, I hope you don't mind that I deleted them and posted the newer ones at different filenames. I always try to preserve histories for all wiki content, even files, but nothing was working in these cases. 23:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Russian operatives The Russian assets in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm technically aren't terrorists. Since the unnamed terrorists page wasn't created to house all general antagonists, I can't see any reason why the entries for those three characters should stay there. I know it's frustrating, but it's how it is structured and ultimately is more accurate. 19:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I thought about that, but wasn't sure where to put them. Still, I think that - being part of Pavel's crew - who is/was clearly attempting and scheming against the US with Novakovich, the term "terrorist" might be slightly applicable to them. Thief12 04:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The terrorists and the WMD threat are already out of play though, and in terms of motivation and affiliation, these guys are government operatives to the core. I'm cool to wait it out and see what Yuri Suvarov says about Novakovich's people. If he classifies them as operating outside his control then I suppose we could leave them with the terrorists, although even then I think it's inaccurate ultimately. 04:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, you're probably right. But let's see what happens in the next ep. Thief12 04:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: These clowns (and Pavel) were Russian secret agents for sure: they were even called spooks I think. I forgot about this but will make the appropriate moves to unnamed agents now. 20:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Day 9 Russian gunmen I don't think the russian dudes can be included here since the lines they spoke are in Russian instead of English, otherwise we should include the mexican coyotes on Unnamed civilians page. --William (talk) 09:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Why should language have any effect? That's a ridiculous rule if in fact that is one. I would include the coyotes as well, if they had lines in the script it doesn't matter if it was in English or Esperanto. --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:29, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Blue Rook did initially suggest excluding non-English speakers, which is I believe why the coyotes are on his forbidden list, but this was discussed here and consensus was that the language doesn't matter. ::Just to be clear, are these the guys who say "I'll make sure they're dead" and "I'll back you up"? The whole scene seemed to be a bit of a re-hash of the Kim kidnap at the end of Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm where there's lots of scary foreign words being said but it's unclear who is actually speaking.--Acer4666 (talk) 20:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes it's the truck guys, the other car was nowhere in sight when the lines were said so I'm pretty sure it was them. --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:55, July 2, 2014 (UTC) NEST tech #1 name The ID badge of NEST tech #1 appears to read "Randy O." Does anyone disagree with this assessment?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC)